Sr. e Sra. Cake/Galeria
Primeira Temporada Temporada de Coice na Macieira Mr. and Mrs. Cake packing up S1E4.png| Mr. Cake confused S1E4.png| Mr. and Mrs. Cake leaving S1E4.png| Mr. and Mrs. Cake heading out the door S1E4.png| A Praga do Século Mr. Cake setting down cake S1E10.png| Mr. and Mrs. Cake working S1E10.png| Mrs. Cake surprised by Twilight Sparkle S1E10.png| Mrs. Cake flustered S1E10.png| Um Pássaro no Casco Mr cake about to deliver the muffins S1E22.png| Party at Mr. and Mrs. Cake's S1E22.png| Mrs. Cake talks to Princess Celestia S1E22.png| Mr. and Mrs. Cake being presentable S1E22.png| Rarity scared for her dress S1E22.png| Mr and Mrs Cake taken aback S1E22.png| Mrs. Cake dashing S1E22.png| Mr. Cake compensates S1E22.png| Mr. Cake apologizes S1E22.png| Mrs. Cake call to action S1E22.png| Mr. Cake call to action S1E22.png| Mr. and Mrs. Cake filling tea S1E22.png| Mr. Cake filling tea again S1E22.png| Celestia and her tea S1E22.png| Princess Celestia says gotcha S1E22.png| Mr. and Mrs. Cake S1E22.png| Mr. Cake cleaning the table just as Applejack is about to start eating S1E22.png| Festa de uma Só Mrs. Cake 'You must be here for' S1E25.png| Twilight talking to Mrs. Cake S1E25.png| Segunda Temporada Lição Zero Nice Balancing Skills S2E03.png| Twilight looking at cupcakes 2 S2E03.png| Twilight pushing cupcake box S2E03.png| Twilight grinning S2E03.png| Mrs. Cake looking at cupcakes S2E03.png| Mrs. Cake dodging spatula S2E3.png| Moving the icing S2E03.png| Twilight 'fixing' the cupcakes S2E03.png Shocked Mrs. Cake S2E3.png| The result S2E03.png Mrs. Cake "Much better" S2E3.png| Twilight fixing the cupcakes S2E3.png| Mrs. Cake surprised S2E3.png| Twilight looking at Spike covered in icing S2E03.png| Eclipse da Luna Twilight 'we're here' S2E4.png| Double crowd S2E04.png Ponies cheering for Luna S2E04.png| O Segredo do meu Excesso Greeting Spike S02E10.png| Mr. & Mrs. Cake S2E10.png| Mr. & Mrs. Cake smiling S2E10.png| Os Bebês Cake Mr. Cake a father now S2E13.png Mr. Cake meet our son S2E13.png Mr. Cake Pound Cake S2E13.png Mr. Cake joyful and S2E13.png Mr. Cake our daughter S2E13.png Mr. Cake loving eyes S2E13.png Pinkie Pie big woohoo! S2E13.png Pinkie Pie carefully checking S2E13.png Pinkie Pie being sneaky S2E13.png Mr. Cake was a pegasus S2E13.png Mr. Cake Pleases Fans With Pony Genetics S02E13.png Pinkie Pie & Nurse Redheart S2E13.png Nurse Redheart babies trying S2E13.png Nurse Redheart mad at Pinkie S2E13.png Pinkie Pie singing S2E13.png Pinkie Pie double checking S2E13.png Pinkie Pie to you S2E13.png Mr. Cake explaining traits S2E13.png Mr. Cake can't be that bad S2E13.png Pinkie Pie holding cake S2E13.png Nurse Redheart silencing Pinkie Pie S2E13.png Nervous Pinkie S2E13.png Mr. Cake with diapers S2E13.png Play Time! S02E13.png Mr. Cake paternal reassurance S2E13.png Mrs. Cake restocking candy S2E13.png Getting ready S02E13.png Mr. & Mrs. cake pretty repetitive S2E13.png Pinkie Pie sweet smile S2E13.png Mrs. Cake needs a diaper change S2E13.png Mr. Cake I got it S2E13.png Mrs. Cake right on cue S2E13.png Mr. Cake removing diapers S2E13.png Mr. Cake applying talc powder S2E13.png Mr. Cake step done S2E13.png Mr. Cake all done S2E13.png Mr. Cake anypony hungry S2E13.png Mrs. Cake I'm on it S2E13.png Mrs. Cake launching bottles S2E13.png Mr. Cake right interpretation S2E13.png Mr. Cake patting backs S2E13.png Pinkie Pie too surprised S2E13.png Pinkie Pie all set now S2E13.png Pinkie Pie everything good S2E13.png Pinkie Pie wants to play S2E13.png Mr. Cake there they go S2E13.png Mrs. Cake catches Pound Cake S2E13.png Mrs. Cake no pounding things S2E13.png Pound Cake yes mommy S2E13.png Mrs. Cake removes talc powder S2E13.png Mr. Cake don't chew S2E13.png Pinkie Pie except food S2E13.png Mrs. Cake gasps! S2E13.png Mrs. Cake great cinnamon sticks S2E13.png Mrs. Cake completely forgot! S2E13.png Mrs. Cake not the babies' food S2E13.png Mr. & Mrs. Cake super alarmed S2E13.png Mr. Cake quick honeybun S2E13.png Mr. Cake find a babysitter S2E13.png Pound Cake happy no matter what S2E13.png Mrs. Cake got you too S2E13.png Mrs. Cake such short notice S2E13.png Fluttershy's ooh face S02E13.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake hoping Fluttershy will foalsit for them S2E13.png Fluttershy you understand S2E13.png Twilight shaking head S2E13.png Cakes talking with Twilight S2E13.png Mr. & Mrs. Cake high hopes S2E13.png Caterpillar prevention S02E13.png Mr. & Mrs. Cake see weird happening S2E13.png Mr. & Mrs. Cake guess not S2E13.png Mr. & Mrs. Cake concerned S2E13.png Rainbow Dash shaking her head S2E13.png Dashers gonna dash S02E13.png Fluttershy's ooh face S02E13.png Mr. & Mrs. Cake perhaps Rarity S2E13.png Mr. & Mrs. Cake hopeless sigh S2E13.png How Can You Say No to Such Enthusiasm S02E13.png Mr. Cake forced sigh S2E13.png Mr. & Mrs. Cake last choice S2E13.png Mr. Cake Pinkie Pie S2E13.png Mr. Cake rolling eyes S2E13.png Mr. Cake oh you S2E13.png Pinkie Pie here comes Mr. Cake S2E13.png Mr. Cake now Pinkie S2E13.png Pinkie Pie wow he's tense S2E13.png Pinkie Pie taken by surprise S2E13.png Pinkie Pie nose to nose S2E13.png Mrs. Cake not just play S2E13.png Pinkie Pie serious yes S2E13.png Pinkie Pie yes I know S2E13.png Pinkie Pie I am! S2E13.png Mrs. Cake sort of buying it S2E13.png Mrs. Cake here you are dearie S2E13.png Mrs. Cake you're serious right S2E13.png Mrs. Cake getting antsy S2E13.png Mrs. Cake maternal worry S2E13.png Mrs. Cake hears Mr. Cake S2E13.png Mrs. Cake getting pushed S2E13.png Mrs. Cake take good care S2E13.png Mrs. Cake waving good bye S2E13.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake coming home S2E13.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake hope Pinkie did well S2E13.png Pinkie Pie, Mr. and Mrs. Cake look at sleeping twins S2E13.png O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000 Waiting in line for cider 1 S2E15.png| Grinning Twilight waiting in line S02E15.png Dia do Coração Mrs Cake hesitate S02E17.png| Sharing a milkshake S2E17.png Mrs. Cake panicking near CMC S02E17.png| Sharing the cherry S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big McIntosh sharing a cherry S2E17.png Mrs.Cake what happened S2E17.png| CMC somepony watching S2E17.png| Já Estava na Hora Ms. Cake filling the water tower S2E20.png| Ponyville Confidencial The Cakes S2E23.png| Cakes_%27We_are%3F%27_S2E23.png| Mistério no Expresso da Amizade Pinkie Pie and Mrs. Cake looking at cake S2E24.png Pinkie Pie, The Cakes, and Cake S2E24.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake looking at cake S2E24.png Pinkie Pie Talking About the Cake S2E24.png Mr and Mrs Cake are glad that Pinkie agreed on the job S2E24.png| We better hurry S2E24.png Big McIntosh carrying the cake S2E24.png| Pinkie watching Big McIntosh carrying cake S2E24.png Mr and Mrs Cake worried S2E24.png| Cakes shocked S2E24.png Mr. Cake Fainting (1st time) S2E24.png| Rainbow and Fluttershy helping S2E24.png Mr. Cake Fainting (2nd time) S2E24.png| The cake protected by a spell S2E24.png Main 6 carrying the cake into safety S2E24.png Mr. Cake hyperventilating S2E24.png| Mr. Cake Fainting (3rd time) S2E24.png| Terceira Temporada Duelo Mágico Trixie City Hall S3E5.png| My Little Pony Equestria Girls Mrs. Cake confused "oats?" EG.png Twilight embarrassed "never mind" EG.png Human Mrs. Cup Cake EG.png Twilight we just accidentally EG.png Flash Sentry and Mrs. Cake EG.png Twilight "until she has the power to do" EG.png Main 6 and Spike in the sweet shop EG.png Rarity "I'VE GOT IT!" EG.png Rarity jaded "haven't sold any in ages" EG.png Rarity with friends "obviously very different" EG.png Rainbow Dash puts pony ears on EG.png Rarity "Twilight Sparkle is the one who united us" EG.png Quarta Temporada Orgulhosa Pinkie Mr. and Mrs. Cake with stroller S4E12.png The Cake family in Ponyville S4E12.png Pinkie Pie with pacifier in her mouth S4E12.png Pound and Pumpkin Cake happy S4E12.png Ponies singing about Pinkie Pie S4E12.png Derpy acting nonchalant S4E12.png Derpy drinking from chocolate fountain S4E12.png Modos Simples Townsponies gathering S4E13.png Filli Vanilli Twilight and friends in Sugarcube Corner crowd S4E14.png Não é Fácil Ser Breezies Fluttershy talking to Mr. and Mrs. Cake S4E16.png Mr. Cake "no breeze means no magic" S4E16.png Fluttershy "only two days to get that pollen back" S4E16.png Mrs. Cake "certainly wouldn't want to scare them" S4E16.png Mr. Cake complimenting Fluttershy S4E16.png Fluttershy "went to see them gathering their pollen" S4E16.png Para Quem Sweetie Belle Trabalha? Ponies entering the theater S4E19.png Ponies talking S4E19.png View of Crowd S04E19.png Manifestação Inspiradora Mr. and Mrs. Cake S4E23.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake looking at each other S4E23.png O Reino da Twilight – Parte 2 Ponyville residents in surprise S4E26.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Curtas de animação Música para os meus Ouvidos Mrs. Cake "what can I get ya?" EG2.png Mrs. Cake bagging a cupcake EG2.png Mrs. Cake giving bag to DJ Pon-3 EG2.png DJ Pon-3 walking away EG2.png Dia Perfeito para a Diversão Canterlot High carnival half 1 EG2.png| Canterlot High carnival half 2 EG2.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Rainbow Dash "they'll never even know what hit 'em" EG2.png Rainbow Dash flying kick EG2.png Rainbow Dash throws her hands out EG2.png Quinta Temporada 'Um Pedaço da Vida' Dr. Hooves running to the Carousel Boutique S5E9.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake transporting Matilda's wedding cake S5E9.png DJ station about to crash into Cranky Doodle S5E9.png Ponies go flying from the DJ station S5E9.png Gummy looking into the distance S5E9.png Gummy watching ponies go flying S5E9.png Gummy licking his eyeball S5E9.png The Cakes arrive at the wedding S5E9.png Ponies at Cranky Doodle and Matilda's wedding ceremony S5E9.png Celestia and Luna look at each other S5E9.png Celestia and Luna make amends S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests right side S5E9.png Flameless fireworks light up town hall S5E9.png 'Festa Estragada''' Mrs. Cake with a cake S5E11.png Mrs. Cake gives yaks cake while laughing nervously S5E11.png Mrs. Cake nervously smiling S5E11.png Twilight teleports at the counter S5E11.png Twilight and Mrs. Cake frightened by Rutherford S5E11.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Ponies in dream Ponyville S5E13.png Twilight rallies the ponies together S5E13.png Mr. Cake and Golden Harvest concerned S5E13.png Mr. Cake "nopony in Ponyville has your magic" S5E13.png Mr. Cake "or your speed" S5E13.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark Diamond Tiara watching the Cake family S5E18.png Diamond envies the Cake family's happiness S5E18.png A Pinkie Pie Já Sabia Mrs. Cake comes in S5E19.png Mrs. Cake holding a scroll S5E19.png Pinkie "Pretty impressive if I do say so myself" S5E19.png Mrs. Cake says Pinkie's name S5E19.png Mrs. Cake "while I pop to the supply room" S5E19.png Mrs. Cake "We've just received a very special order" S5E19.png Mrs. Cake "and the ingredients need to be perfect" S5E19.png Mrs. Cake worried; Pumpkin Cake squeals S5E19.png Pinkie "Okie-dokie-lokie!" S5E19.png Mrs. Cake "Thanks, dear!" S5E19.png Mrs. Cake "Oh, em, Pinkie" S5E19.png Mrs. Cake "It's top secret!" S05E19.png Mrs. Cake shushing Pinkie S05E19.png Mrs. Cake and Pumpkin Cake shushes Pinkie; Mrs. Cake backs up S5E19.png Mr. Cake comes in S5E19.png Mr. Cake "these deliveries can't wait!" S5E19.png Mr. Cake "to be my backup delivery pony" S5E19.png Transitioning to a flashback S5E19.png Mr. Cake putting a box in a cart S5E19.png Mr. Cake "Maybe I should hire somepony to be my backup delivery pony" S5E19.png Mr. Cake hears Pinkie Pie S5E19.png Mr. Cake "Really?" S5E19.png Pinkie stirring a bowl while talking S5E19.png Mr. Cake "you're sure you won't change your mind?" S5E19.png Pinkie "No way!" S5E19.png Pinkie "Cross my heart and hope to fly" S5E19.png Mr. Cake enters another room S5E19.png Ponies share in the royal couple's happiness S5E19.png Shining Armor and Mr. Cake hoof-bump S5E19.png Shining Armor and Mr. Cake laughing S5E19.png Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow enjoy the party S5E19.png Cadance watches the ponies enjoy themselves S5E19.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Several ponies happy and smiling S5E26.png Main cast and Starlight "Friends can change the world" S5E26.png Main cast and Starlight group hug S5E26.png Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png Categoria:Galerias de personagens